


Forest's Requiem

by bakuGoAway



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU - Future, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Set after warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuGoAway/pseuds/bakuGoAway
Summary: Long after the reign of the great Firestar and his descendants, the four Clans continued to prosper. However, as newleaf comes bringing warmth and prey, greencough continues to ravage ThunderClan, and Silvershade is caught right in the middle of it.





	Forest's Requiem

_**Allegiances** _

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Cloudstar - silver she-cat with a coat the color of clouds in the morning

 

Deputy: Birchleg - ginger and white tom

 

Medicine Cat: Leafheart - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a bottlebrush tail

                        Apprentice, Flintpaw

 

Warriors (Toms and queens without kits)

 

Dawnshadow - dark black she-cat with bright silver ticking

Silvershade - silver tabby she-cat with black paws

Spiderfur - thick-furred white queen with sparkling blue eyes

                        Apprentice, Brindlepaw

Scorchfall - cream tom with ginger splashes and a ginger tail

Brackentail - light ginger tom with a long tail

                        Apprentice, Lichenpaw

Grasspool - black tom with bright green eyes

Ashtail - long-furred white tom with a gray tail

Tigersky - gentle white tabby queen with dark black stripes

Blacktalon - black she-cat with long claws

Snowclaw - white tom with gray points

 

Apprentices

 

Brindlepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat (Mentor, Spiderfur)

Lichenpaw - light gray tom with light blue eyes (Mentor, Brackentail)

Flintpaw - very dark gray tom (Mentor, Leafheart)

 

Queens (nursing or expectant she-cats)

Iceshade - gray queen, born white (mother of Brackentail’s kits: Wolfkit, a dark gray tom, and Foxkit, a russet-brown she-kit)

Feathermoon - heather gray queen with white splashes and a bottlebrush tail (mother of Scorchfall’s kits: Gingerkit, a bright ginger she-kit; Nightkit, a black tom with unusual starry blue eyes; and Stormkit, a heather gray tom)

Blueflower - thick-furred blue-gray she-cat that prefers to tend to the kits than be a warrior

 

Elder

 

Duskfur - graying black tom

 

**RiverClan**

 

Leader: Dapplestar - tortoiseshell she-cat 

 

Deputy: Rowanstep - Long legged tuxedo tom

 

Medicine Cat: Honeyfrost - thick furred, light brown tabby tom 

Apprentice, Lightpaw

 

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

 

Talonfur - black long furred cat with a thicker, dark gray coat around his middle

Silverstem - silver tabby she-cat with a bobbed tail

Copperpelt - lean red-orange tom with yellow eyes

Mudpelt - brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Vinepaw

Sharpnose - lean marbled tom with an extremely sharp sense of smell

Crowstorm - fluffy coal black tom

Perchfang - wily tabby she-cat

Mintcloud - gentle but firm white she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Specklepaw

Aspentuft - short furred gray tom with a fluff of long fur at the base of his tail

 

Apprentices

 

Lightpaw - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes

Vinepaw - light ginger tom with bright green eyes

Specklepaw - black tom with small white speckles resembling stars

 

Queens (nursing or expectant she-cats)

 

Fawnflight - dark brown she-cat with a shy disposition (mother of Copperpelt’s kits: Dewkit, Mallowkit, and Amberkit)

Poppysky - dark gray she-cat (mother of Crowstorm’s kits: Shadekit and Nightkit)

Sparrowflight - black and white queen (expecting Aspentuft’s kits)

 

**ShadowClan**

 

Leader: Hawkstar - light brown tabby tom with splashes of darker brown

 

Deputy: Boulderflight - slate gray tom with wickedly long claws

 

Medicine cat: Hollowtail - light ginger and white she-cat with kind gray eyes

 

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

 

Brownmask - white tom with a brown tabby face

Apprentice - Rushpaw

Palewing - white she-cat with gray tabby stripes

Badgerclaw - gentle tortoiseshell she-cat 

Apprentice - Hazelpaw

Finchfeather - brown tabby she-cat with a feathery tail

Apprentice - Thornpaw

Willowbreeze - lean black tom with a white-tipped tail

Plumnose - white tom with a dark pink nose

Ivythroat - black tom with a white marking on his chest

Lichencry - dilute tortoiseshell tom that cannot have kits

 

Apprentices

 

Rushpaw - long furred gray tabby tom

Hazelpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Thornpaw - long furred black tom with a slight limp

 

Queens (nursing or expectant she-cats) 

 

Brightclaw - silvery she-cat with black claws (mother of Willowbreeze’s kits; Littlekit, a tiny gray tom; Whiskerkit, a white and gray tom with very long whiskers)

 

**WindClan**

 

Leader: Maplestar - dark brown tabby tom

 

Deputy: Rabbitfoot - lean white tom with red eyes

 

Medicine cat: Bluetail - long tailed, long-furred silver-blue tom

 

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

 

Lioncloud - dark golden tom

Swallowshine - brown tuxedo tabby she-cat

Gorseshade - brown blotched tabby tom

Cloverstorm - long-furred cream tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Furzepaw

Thistlerush - white tom with a brown tabby tail

Ashcloud - smoky gray tom with a bottlebrush tail

Meadowfrost - calm chocolate she-cat

Sandmist - pale ginger tom

Apprentice, Sagepaw

 

Apprentices

 

Sagepaw - white tom with brown muzzle, paws, and tail-tip

Furzepaw - prickly silver tabby tom

 

Queens (nursing or expectant she-cats)

 

Appleheart - fluffy ginger she-cat, expecting Ashcloud’s kits 

 

Elders

 

Mossdapple - calico she-cat with a bad temper


End file.
